


Ships and Tropes

by Vulpixlover99



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Original Work, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi, Quarantine has finally bored me enough, Sorry Not Sorry, also for any MHA fans who found this, dont rely on me posting too many chapters of it there are so many characters to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixlover99/pseuds/Vulpixlover99
Summary: Inspired by ColeyDoesThing's popular ship dynamics and popular fanfiction tropes videosI have a numbered list of ship dynamics and one of fanfiction tropes and randomize two numbers to get my prompt. What hell will arise from this idea? A bunch of non-canon hell.
Relationships: Eclipse/Moon, Iida Tenya/Original Female Character(s), Jamie/Mona, Leo/Levi, Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Oculus/Brian (DD), Oculus/Lady Death, Shadow|Chad/Luz, Tsunotori Pony/Original Character(s), Zoal/Dusty|Danny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. No Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> Child at Heart x Caretaker and Coffee Shop AU; Jamie x Mona (Elemental School)

"I thought the rule was no coffee for Jamie." Mona sighed, pointing at the piece of paper hanging in the backroom. It said clearly, underlined in red, 'Do not give coffee to Mona's boyfriend!!'

Johnny at least looked apologetic, staring out at the dark-skinned boy who was hopping around like a rabbit. "He begged me to, I couldn't resist his puppy eyes!"

Mona ruffled the younger boy's curls. "It's fine, I can deal with him. Tell the boss I can take a later shift to make up for it." she told Johnny, then walked over to her boyfriend. She picked him up and carried him bridal style out the door, remembering to take off her apron beforehand. She plopped her giggling boyfriend into the backseat. 

"Put on your seatbelt, I don't want you hurt and caffeinated at the same time." She chided Jamie, and he pouted before putting it on. Mona started the car and drove to their house.

"Mooonaaa, why are leaving?" Jamie asked, looking at at the coffee shop longingly. Mona rolled her eyes, glancing back at him when they reached a stoplight.

"You're not allowed to have caffeine, yknow. You totally lose any shame you may have and act like a doofus in public."

Jamie slunk down into his seat, pouting even more. "I only had a little bit! I'm not that bad!"

Mona shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll make you some ice cream when we get home. You can be as crazy as you want there. I just don't want my favorite person to be banned from my work."

Jamie sat up and grinned widely. "I'm your favorite person! Aww, I love you Mona!"

Mona laughed as the light turned green. "Love you too, Jamie."


	2. Oculus Writes Fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentor x Student and Crack; Oculus X Brian and Oculus x Lady Death (Doki Damnation)

"oculus rift, my love~" cried brian, who was stuck in his armor "help me get out of, you are the only one smart enough to help me."

brian walked through the door only to oculus helping lady death!!!! brain gasped "oculusus how could you do this to me! I thought you loved me but your helping that edgy bird!"

lady death dabbed and did the whip "the rift is mine brain, he loves me not you!!! only i can handle his awesomeness"

brian felt tears pour out of his brown orbs "oculuyls what do you have to say for urself!"

oculus cried, he didn't want to hurt his love but he also loved laddy death. he locked at the two of them for a long tim then ran away cring "i'm sorry brain i love both of you!!! don't figt over my amazing perfect awesomeness!!!:"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OJ turned around and puked on the ground. "That was the worst crime against the English language I've ever seen."

Jackie shuddered. "I'm more horrified by the fact that Oculus writes fanfictions about himself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was only gonna have one ship but my friend said use both so y'all can thank him for this mess


	3. Honeybun and Darlin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Married Couple and Sugar Daddy/Baby AU; Zoal x Dusty/Danny (Burning In The Darkness)

"Oi, honeybun, did you do the dishes?" Zoal called as he walked into the house. He took off his jacket to reveal a simple black tank top and bulging muscles. Danny had to pull his eyes away to focus on the dishwasher.

"Almost done, darlin." Danny responded back, turning on the dishwasher and walking to meet his husband with a kiss. "You want some sugar?"

Zoal chuckled lowly, making Danny shiver. "Sure honeybun. Just need to make a few calls."

Dusty groaned as Zoal pulled out his cell phone. "You always need to make calls! You're rich, can't you just postpone them until we're done?" He then sighed as Zoal put a hand up to silence him. He quirked and eyebrow and began to tap his foot. Danny grinned as Zoal started to shoot annoyed looks at him, and he started to click his tongue. Eventually, Zoal hung up and slammed his phone down, storming over to Danny. "You really can't wait, can you honeybun?"

The sandy haired male just smiled triumphantly. "I have an outing with a couple of friends today and it's gonna be expensive. Just let me give ya some sugar and I can get _my_ sugar."

Zoal barked out a harsh laugh, shoving Danny against the wall. He licked his lips. "Fine, Danny. I suppose my calls can wait since you're that needy."

"Can't wait, darlin."


	4. Pony is Cute and Must Be Protected (An Essay by Kasdeya Lilith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinnamon Roll x Must Protecc and 5 Times They Almost Kissed (And 1 time they did); Pony x Kas (MHA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kas is owned by KasdeyaLilith
> 
> MHA is owned by Kohei Horikoshi

**1\. While trying to avoid M*neta**

Kas swore she was going to _kill_ that little grape. Momo had decided to invite the 1-B girls over for tea, and Mineta had scurried downstairs the moment he heard. She could see that the other girls were just trying to ignore him but he was nearly impossible to with how pervy he was being. Kas was jolted out of her thoughts when Pony got up.

"I'm going to get some snacks for everyone!" she said happily, oblivious to the rat that was peeking at them. Kas watched as the blonde skipped to the kitchen, not seeing that Mineta was creeping up to look under her skirt. Kas's vision went red and she stood up, storming over to where the grape stain was. Mineta squawked as he saw an angry Kas approach, and scrambled away quickly. Kas, who was ready to grab him, tripped over him and fell onto Pony, her lips nearly touching Kas's.

When Kas's brain restarted, she sat up quickly and went red. "Ah, sorry Pony!" she squeaked, stumbling off of the blonde and running off. Pony just blinked, confused, as Mina and Jackie started snickering.

"What?" Pony asked, tilting her head.

"Nothing hun, let's just get back to tea." Mina giggled.

**2\. When Bakugou tried to play matchmaker**

"Oi, Firecracker, pay attention!" Katsuki hissed, snapping his fingers in front of Kas's face to no avail. The spiky-haired blonde growled and turned his head to whatever had distracted Kas. He rolled his eyes when he saw Pony, that 1-B girl Kas had a very annoying crush on. His eye twitched as Kas sighed dreamily.

"If you like her that damn much, just go and talk to her!" Katsuki snapped, pushing Kas. That got Kas's attention, and she stuck out her tongue at him before getting up to talk to her. 

The two girls talked, and Katsuki noticed that Kas had a blush, while Pony stayed oblivious. Katsuki's eyes narrowed and he got out of his seat to push the two girl's together. Suddenly, strong arms plucked him off the ground by his collar.

"Katsuki, what did we say about meddling?" Jackie tsked at him before gesturing to Tenya to put the blonde back on the ground. Tenya did so.

"Kas and Pony are fine at the moment, we only meddle if it gets too excruciating to deal with." Tenya added, and Jackie nodded beside him. Katsuki huffed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Whatever."

**3\. While proving a point to Monoma**

"Why do I need to deliver this package to 1-B?" Kas asked Tenya as he placed a box into Kas's arms.

"It was either you or Katsuki, and I think we've agreed never to send him over there." Tenya replied nonchalantly, and shoved Kas lightly out the door. "You'll be fine, it's just a quick errand."

Kas squinted at Tenya for a second, then shrugged and walked towards the 1-B dorms. When She arrived, she saw Pony and Monoma talking together. She walked closer to hear what they were saying.

"-a teenager like yourself should experience romance before graduation. So, what kind of boy are you into?" Monoma asked Pony, who looked confused. 

"I like all boys, I think!" Pony responded, then smiled when Kas walked up. "Oh, Kasdeya! Hi!"

Monoma turned to Kas and smiled his usually sneaky smile. "Ah, 1-A. I was just telling Pony on how she should pursue a relationship before graduation. Tell her what kind of boys you like to give her an example."

Kas rolled her eyes. "Pony can do what she wants. If she doesn't want to date, she doesn't have to." Kas smiled as Pony gave her a hug as a greeting, and then looked at Monoma smugly. "As for the kind of boys I'm into..." She turned to Pony and started to lean in for a kiss. Monoma sputtered, but Kas turned last minute and just gave Pony a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm not. Girls are the way to go."

As Monoma tried to respond, Kas plopped the box into Pony's arms and waved goodbye. Pony waved back happily and went inside the dorms. Once she was gone, Kas turned a bright red and glared at Tenya when he gave her a teasing eyebrow raise.

**When crying on the roof**

Pony looked out her window in her dorm room, only to suddenly stop when she saw Kasdeya sitting up there, her hair spilling out on her arms where her head lay hidden. Worried, she made her way down the stairs and was almost out of the dorms when Itsuka approached her.

"Pony, where are you going so late?" she asked sleepily, and Pony simple pointed up to the 1-A dorm roof. Itsuka nodded and let her go.

Pony made her way over to the 1-A dorms, and knocked gently on the doors. Midoryia opened the door for her and seemed confused. "Tsunotori? What are you doing here?" the green-hared boy asked.

"I saw Kasdeya up on the roof and wanted to see if she was okay." Pony said gently, and Midoryia looked worried. He looked up at the stairs and started in that direction, but Uraraka grabbed his arm.

"We should let Pony handle it, Deku." she said, and Pony smiled in thanks, climbing the staircase onto the roof. She approached the crying girl slowly, and sat down next to her. 

"Kas?" Pony asked simply, and the other girl jumped in shock. Kas turned her tear-filled eyes to Pony, and the blonde nearly felt her heart break. Kas was always so strong and happy, and Pony has never seen her look so broken. "What happened?" 

Kas sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "Nothing, just...family problems." she muttered. "But I appreciate your concern."

Pony smiled at the brunette, and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "I'll always be here if you need to talk, okay? I care a lot about you."

Kas blushed. "Thanks, Pony." She pulled back and the two simply stared at each other in the starlight.

"Hey, Pony! You need to get back inside before curfew!" Itsuka called from the 1-B dorms, and Pony stood up reluctantly. "Just text if you need me, okay?" Pony asked, and Kas nodded. Pony headed back into her own dorm, looking back one more time at Kas. She blushed a little bit, then went back into her room. 

**5\. During Truth or Dare**

Kas really regretted letting the rat play Truth or Dare with them. Of course Mineta wanted to see some action, and he decided to antagonize Kas. 

"Tsunotori, you have to kiss Lilith's neck." The grape stain said while drooling, and Tenya smacked him on the back of his head. Before anyone could refute the dare, Pony was already approaching Kas. Kas tried to hide her blush as Pony leaned down and gave Kas a quick kiss on the neck. Pony gave Kas a big smile before sitting back down in her spot. Kas wasn't sure whether to be angry at the bastard rat or cry because of how dang cute Pony was. She settled on hissing at Jackie when she wiggled her eyebrows.

**And the one time they did kiss**

Jackie put her hands on the table where a piece of paper was in front of them. "So we all agree this has gone on long enough to allow meddling?" she asked, and the other seven people in the group nodded back in unison. Jackie slammed the table in confirmation. "Then let us commence Mission: Get Kas and Pony Together."

Aoyama was sent to get Pony, telling her they needed her to model. When Kendo seemed suspicious, Aoyama whispered the plan to her and Kendo was more than happy to let 1-A steal Pony for a little while.

Back in the 1-A dorms, Mina and Ochako where hyping up Kas. "Just ask her! Pony's close with you, a confession isn't going to change anything."

"But what if she doesn't like me back?" Kas wailed, and Momo patted her head.

"I assure you Kas, Pony does."

Kyoka pulled out her mini speaker, and Jackie was helping her pick out a sappy song to play in the background. Aoyama burst in with Pony, and Mina shoved Kas forward as they all left the room.

Pony tilted her head. "Kas? I thought I was gonna help model?" she asked innocently, and Kas blushed.

"I-uh...that was an excuse to get you here. I need to ask you something." Kas stumbled over her words.

"Ask me what?" Pony asked.

Kas surged forward and grabbed Pony's face, kissing her square on the lips. A quiet cheer came from the girls, and Jackie threw her hands up in the air.

"Fucking finally!" she sighed exasperated, and Kyoka patted her on the back. Toru took a picture to send to the 1-A chat later.

Kas pulled back, blushing madly. " Will you go out with me?"

Pony looked starstruck for a moment then smiled, her eyes sparkling. "I would love to, Kas."


	5. And Evil Thing To Be (Or, Blaze Wishes She Was Blind)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure x Playboy and Villain AU; Eclipse x Moon (Burning in the Darkness)

Eclipse turned his eyes onto Moon, raising an eyebrow when the Zorua looked away.

"Aww, what's wrong?" The Umbreon crooned, leading Moon to blush. "Never had a pretty guy look at you before?"

Moon sighed. "We're supposed to be spying on Team Illusion, Eclipse!" he hissed quietly. "Boss would kill us if we didn't return with a method to beat Zoal."

"Ruby wouldn't kill us." He responded slyly, brushing under Moon's chin with his tail. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question."

"No, I've never really had anyone look at me like that. I've never dated before." Moon responded curtly, trying to hide his cracking voice.

Eclipse laughed, raising his head so he was nose-to-nose with the Zorua. "Well...I've had lots of experience. Boys and girls love to throw themselves on me, and how can I refuse them?"

Moon had enough confidence to snark back, "That's called being a playboy, and it's a pretty evil thing to be."

Eclipse raised his eyebrow again. "We're villains, aren't we supposed to be evil?" he asked under his breath.

"I suppose so." Moon finally gave in, and the two started to kiss.

\------------------------------

Blaze gagged. "Eugh. I did not need to see that today." she said to herself, backing away from where she knew the two were hidden. _They're just as bad as Malis and Nightmare._


	6. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insecure X Encouraging and Soulmates (Color Edition); Sayori x Monika (Set in Doki Damnation pre-canon)

In a world where you only see color after meeting your soulmate, Sayori was sure that her world would be forever in grayscale. Why would anyone want to date a mess like her? Toast and False tried to tell her otherwise, but how could they judge when they already see the brilliance of love and color? Sayori swiped a hand across her eyes, running into the nearest empty classroom to cry. She sits for a while, self-deprecating thoughts swamping her brain until she hears a door click open. She wipes her eyes but freezes because suddenly-

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Most people are surprised when Monika tells them that she doesn't know what colors looks like. She always gets compliments on how beautiful and smart she is, and while Monika appreciates it, none of those compliments came from her soulmate. Her world still lies a gloomy gray, but Monika never lets it get to her. Sure, when she hears Brandon gush about his girlfriend or Wallace explain the colors of chemicals, it stings. It hurts more than Monika will care to admit, but fate will bring her the colors of the world when it's ready.

In the meantime, Monika heads off to the room for her new club, the Literature club. She opens the door and suddenly-

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Colors. Bright and vibrant, yet gentle at the same time. No moment is more beautiful than the moment you see your soulmate._ **

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sayori gasps as her senses are overloaded with color, the thing she never thought she would see. There was so much, but all she was focused on was the bright emerald eyes of her soulmate. The joy of meeting her soulmate faded, however, when she realized who it was. The girl everyone was after, Ms. Perfect-In-Every-Way, Monika. The rock in her stomach sank, and the thoughts came back full force. Trying to hide her new wave of tears, she rushed past Monika to escape.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Monika was dazzled by the colors that filled her vision, so much to see and to look at, but she was drawn by the soft pink of her soulmate's hair. It was adorned by a cute little red bow, connected to her soulmate's face that was....wet with tears. She felt worried as she recognized who it was. Sayori, who she knew was a close friend of those boys Brandon's girlfriend hung out with, looked distraught and Monika wondered if Sayori was disappointed. Then her soulmate tried to run, so she grabbed her arm quickly and spun her around to look at her face....and those beautiful baby-blue eyes.

"Why are you running?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sayori looked surprised at the question, and the way Monika was staring at her with a worried expression. "Aren't you disappointed it was me?" Sayori said before she could stop herself, and chided herself for the horror in her soulmate's eyes.

"Of course not. Monika said softly, holding Sayori like she was the most precious thing. "You're perfect."

Sayori greatly preferred crying into her soulmate's shoulder than alone in an empty room.


	7. An Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rival x Rival and Royalty AU; Luz x Shadow|Chad (Burning In The Darkness)

_The Light Kingdom and Thorn Kingdom were always butting heads, despite claiming to be peaceful with one another. Despite that, the two kingdoms have one thing in common; runaway heirs to their thrones._

Luz was lucky the Light Kingdom was so secretive about their royalty's names, because Prince Shadow of the Thorn Kingdom now has to stick with the name Chad to stay undercover. 

When the ranger-looking boy, Sapphire, first found Luz out exploring from her town, he took an immediate shining too her. Luz couldn't blame him; she had sun-kissed skin and perfect blonde hair and shining green eyes, as her many admirers tended to say, so of course someone as simple as him would fall for a princess out of his league. She felt the same pity for the ex-farmer girl Silver as well, she clearly had the hots for Prince Shadow despite him clearly not returning the feelings. At least the leader of their little group seemed to go for people in her league.

She knew from the moment she walked into their camp who the pale-skinned, dark-haired boy was. The way he carried himself with emotionless dignity, or perhaps it was the flicker of recognition in his eyes once he saw her, one that only other royalty could have upon seeing her.

She just feels bad that he had to name himself Chad.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prince Shadow, or as he called himself Chad, was not having a goof day. Of course Silver was still trying to get with him, but Sapphire had to run off and find Princess Luz of the Light Kingdom, of all people! He couldn't have found Queen Emerald or her heir, but instead the 'perfect' princess of his rival kingdom. He was surprised to see her there, however, he thought she was too much of a snob to hang out with the poor folks. Maybe he was wrong. But she definitely saw him, and recognized who he was. He just hoped she wouldn't blow his cover, because not even his closest friends knew his origins.

Ruby noticed the tension between the two; she always notices things that like. So bless her heart, she tried to form a bond between the two. And, maybe it worked a little. He and Luz talked and realized they had quite a bit in common. She was still a snob though.

He just appreciates that she understands the need to run away from the throne.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow and Luz both realized that their kingdoms needed them. But they also realized they didn't need to do it apart.

Of course, the Light Kingdom and Thorn Kingdom were still separate, but both were run by King Shadow and Queen Luz. Their children were as sharp and good-looking as their parents, and went on to leave their legacy in the history pages. And maybe Team Gemstone was there too, but it's the most they could do for their leader, after all.


	8. A Late Night Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsundere x Tsundere and Soulmates (Body Swap Edition); Wyatt x Summer (Samet Academy High)

**_DING_ **

August groaned, slapping around for the source of his rude awakening. After finding his phone, he opened up to a strange sight.

 _ **Wyatt**_  
_12:00 am: DUDE YOU GOTTA HELP ME OUT  
HOW DO DICKS WORK_

_**Summer** _  
_12:00 am: I don't usually ask for your help but I need you to come over and help._

The ginger ran a hand through his hair. _It is too goddamn early in the morning for a prank..._ he thought, deciding instead to contact a voice of reason.

_**Max** _  
_12:00 am: Me: Okay i know it's midnight but are you still in your dorm  
!2:00 am: please don't tell me they texted you  
12:00 am: Me: so it was a prank  
12:01: not exactly....i can't explain you gotta come over yourself man,_

August stared in absolute confusion, because Max never agreed to pranks...unless August dragged him into it. So this absolutely was not a prank. He raced around his room, tugging on his uniform in a haze. He had half a mind to write a note before dashing out the front door. He pounded through the streets before reaching the academy dorms. He routinely started to scale the building, tapping gently on Max and Cooper's dorm window. 

Copper appeared at the window, pulling him inside, and that's when he saw. Summer and Wyatt were both red as tomatoes and specifically not looking at each other. Summer's posture was strangely haughty and stiff, while Wyatt was fidgeting with the ends of his pajama shirt...a habit that Summer picked up whenever embarrassed. August's eyes widened when he realized what was happening, and a shit-eating grin spread on his face.

"YOU TWO ARE SOULMATES?"

Wyatt- or Summer now, he reminds himself- walked up to him and hit him on the shoulder. "Shut up! I don't wanna date this-this snob!" she whined. "His body is dumb and skinny anyway."

"Just because you're the vice principal's girl doesn't mean I want to date you either!" Wyatt in Summer's body shot back. "I'd never like someone as chubby as you!"

"It's muscle!" Summer roared, and launched herself at her own body. Max could barely hold her back.

August rolled his eyes. Considering the amount of late night crush confessions, he knew that the hatred was a complete and utter lie. He sighed. This was going to be a long, long day.


	9. Things Roommates Do That Make it Look Like They're Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro x Bro and Wing AU; Leo x Levi (Discord RP)

Leo blinked open bleary eyes, taking in the new sensation of many bodies piled up on one couch. Not that Leo wasn't used to cuddle piles (his family was quite tactile), but it has been forever since he had moved away some years ago. But then came Levi.

Levi was an interesting find, staring at the ocean like he'd never seen one in his life. And he hadn't, Leo soon learned, as the man was apparently a demon from hell. Leo had been quite surprised to learn that demons didn't actually have demon wings, but the usually feathered wings everyone else has. After the two traded experiences with family and found out that both of them considered themselves to be a runt in the family, they bonded instantly. Levi had asked to stay with Leo and Leo's house got so lonely sometimes so he just had to agree.

Since then, Leo had never woken up without at least one demon latched onto his side, and Leo's insomnia nearly dissipated since who could resist sleeping when you have warm bodies all around you? And talking about latching, Levi's niece had all but koala-ed around him, soft brown wings whose hooks were stABBING INTo LEo's LeGs-

Leo moved slightly to the right to avoid any future scratching, but as he did he noticed the dark purple-blue sheen of Levi's wings. The demon has nuzzled into his neck as usual but had since turned around in his sleep, his wings facing Leo. Leo noticed the ruffled appearance of these wings, and immediately reached out to right them on instinct. As he did so, Leo felt the telltale shifting of Levi waking up, and panicked for a second. God, he had just reached out to groom someone's wings, like he was Levi's boyfriend or something! Leo held his breath as Levi woke up and ripped his hands away.

Levi opened his piercing yellow eyes, staring at Leo in sleepy confusion. He glanced down at Leo's hands that were close to his wings, and Leo felt his heart stop in his chest. This was it, Levi was going to hate him and move out and Leo was gonna be alone again in his too empty house and insomnia and-

Levi made a humming noise, turning around again and opened his wings wide to Leo. Leo gasped, a warm blush spreading across his cheeks. Levi was...offering to let Leo groom his wings? Leo's cheeks hurt from the grin that made his way on his face, and immediately began running his fingers through Levi's feathers again. Levi hummed again, this time in content and pleasure, so Leo continued to stroke through his wings, pulling out dead feathers and righting the ruffled ones.

Wait, did this mean they were dating or...? Nah. Leo decided that this was a roommate kinda thing.

Kas quietly facepalmed in her head. God, Levi's boyfriend was so _oblivious_.


	10. Life At UA From A Soulmate’s Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free Spirit x Control Freak and Soulmates (Hearing What They Hear); Jackie/Tenya (MHA AU)

Jackie twinged in pain as another stab of very loud yelling rang through her brain. She was half tempted to block their soulmate bond so that she could actually walk through the mall without having to deal with whatever was going on at the UA dorms. She felt bad for Tenya; being class rep for a class _this_ dysfunctional must be tiring. The brunette sighed in sympathy, sticking in her earbuds and playing the calming playlist she made just for Tenya when things got rowdy on his end. She smiled at the smiley face emoticon he texted her in thanks.

—————————————

Jackie shot up in bed as sudden sirens wailed in her ears. She looked outside to see if there was something going on, but at the sound of Eraserhead barking orders she realized that something was happening with Tenya. She scrambled out of the covers and turned on the tv, flipping to the news channel. The others soon joined her, looking tired yet worried. 

“I’m hearing alarms and stuff. And not Tenya’s usual morning workout ones.” She explained, and her three friends stiffened. They all made their way to the television, where a news reporter was talking about an attack on UA. She held her breath, only to gasp softly when she heard crying from her soulmate’s end. But it wasn’t him, oh no, it seemed to be several of his classmates that he was hunkered down with. Jackie then sat down, going quiet and letting Tenya hear the information that the reporter was saying. She heard him relaying this information to the distressed classmates calmly, and it seemed to soothe them. 

“Your soulmate seems real nice, Iida.” She heard a voice say on the other end, and Jackie smiled at his response.

“Yeah. She is.”

—————————————-  
Iida groaned from his dorm room as he heard the sounds of a creek he _knew_ Jackie wasn’t supposed to be around. 

“Jackie, darling, I know you want to have fun but I am 100% percent sure that you are not allowed to trespass in that forest!” He warned, his arms doing the usual stimulating chopping motions.

“Tenya, it’s fine. I’m not within the private ground yet, it’s perfectly legal. I just need to find that floatie.”

Tenya’s eyebrows quirked in confusion. “Why would there be a floatie in the woods?”

“Phillipa _might_ have teleported it.” He heard his girlfriend say sheepishly.

Tenya rubbed the bridge of his nose, letting his lips quirk up in an exasperated smile. “You all will make me grow gray hairs at seventeen.” He teased, and Jackie’s laughter in her end just made him smile harder.

—————————

Jackie sat in their favorite meeting spot, a fast food place near the entrance of the mall. She could hear the clamor of Class 1-A shift from the soulmate link to actually hearing how loud they were. She spotted Tenya out from the crowd of students easily; hard to miss a tall teenager chopping his arms like his life depended on it. She watched as his face shifted to confusion, presumably hearing his class in double because of the link. His face brightened immediately and damn, if his smile wasn’t the cutest thing as he whipped around to find her. Jackie decided that it was time to make her move.

“Hey babe.” Jackie chirped, skipping up to Tenya and grabbing his face to give him a peck on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead in response.

“Hi to you, too.”

Class 1-A’s faces were _priceless_. 


	11. An Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smartass x Dumbass and Soulmates (Time Freeze Edition); Sebastian/Craig (The Roomies)

When time froze around Sebastian, his first thought wasn’t finding his soulmate. He knew that he wasn’t interested in whoever fate paired him up with, because he knew his perfect partner was his sweet Pandora-chan. His first thought was stealing everything piece of tech he could fit from the robotics club and _bolting_. So he did. And then crashed into some muscular dude he swears was a giant. Sebastian looked up and burst into laughter. This kid had the best baby face he’s ever seen in his whole life! How did a kid like this get so damn buff?

“Are you okay?” The kid in front of him asked, and then Sebastian stood up suddenly. He looked around for a second, and realized time was still stopped but this kid was....no. No way his soulmate was a guy, especially not Mr. Baby Face over here!

“Why are you staring at me weird? Did you hit your head too hard?” Totally-Not-His- Soulmate asked, and Sebastian snorted. “Do you even know what’s happening, dude?”

The kid tipped his head like a puppy. “Noooo?”

Sebastian gawked. This kid had to be dumb as a rock to not see that time had stopped. “No one’s moving? Time is frozen? Only us two are moving which means...”

“We’re in a sci-fi movie!” The dumbass said like he was proud of himself, and Sebastian facepalmed.

“We’re soulmates.” He deadpanned.

“Oooooooh.” The kid smiled and stuck out his hand. “I’m Craig Nash! Nice to meet you, soulmate.”

“Sebastian Johnson. Don’t call me your soulmate, my heart belongs only to Pandora-Chan.”

Craig laughed, slapping Sebastian on the back and almost knocking him over. “Alright bro! That’s weird, but I can work with that!”

Sebastian sputtered. “It’s not weird! And would you stop hitting me like that, dumbass!” 

Craig just laughed again, and Sebastian rolled his eyes. Maybe hanging with with this dude won’t be too bad. But he’s still not calling him his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all want the list so you can do this challenge yourself, just say in the comments and I'll put it in the notes


End file.
